Naptár
by DianaRL
Summary: Vajon mire elég egy év az életedből? Megtalálhatod azt, aki számodra a családot jelenti. Összeveszhetsz valakivel, majd épp olyan könnyen ki is békülhetsz, aztán már emlékezni sem fogsz rá. Ünnepelhetsz és gyászolhatod a múlt eseményeit. De egy biztos: mire észreveszed magad, már kezdődik is az újabb esztendő.


Január

Alfred nevetve robbant be az ajtón, ahogy a tűzijáték elhalt, és a petárdák durrogásának helyét átvették a beszélgetések vidám hangjai. Körös-körül mindenki ölelkezett vagy boldog új évet kívánt, ám neki sem volt túl sok ideje nézelődni, pár pillanat múlva ugyanis a nyakába kapott egy igen pezsgőgőzös angolt.

- A-Amerika, ugye tudod, hogy én, hukk, mennyire szeretlek? – kapaszkodott belé Arthur, Alfred pedig kénytelen volt elkapni, nehogy mind a ketten elboruljanak. A fiú már épp körülnézett volna, mit kezdhetne az angollal, de legfőképp kinek passzolhatná le, amikor valahonnan feltűnt Franciaország, és gyengéden (az első percben), majd kissé erőszakosabban (úgy az ötödik perc környékén) megpróbálta lefejteni az angol kezeit a nyakából, nem túl nagy sikerrel.

- Szerintem könnyebb lesz, ha hozok neki egy kis teát – kezdett volna hátrálni Francis, azonban Alfred elkapta a karját.

- nem, ezt nem teheted, nem hagyhatsz vele egyedül!

- Tudod, Amerika, minden háborúban vannak áldozatok – közölte ál-komolyan, majd kihasználva a másik meglepettségét egyszerűen otthagyta.

- Hé, Anglia, azt mondják, kint láttak egy teázó unikornist, nem a tiéd? – hallotta meg Alfred a háta mögül az ismerős hangot, majd megfordulva szembetalálta magát az elnézően mosolygó Kanadával.

- Bloody hell, Thesia, te meg mit csinálsz itt? – engedte el végre Arthur a foglyát, majd botladozva elindult a kijárat felé, amit Alfred egy megkönnyebbült sóhajjal nyugtázott.

- Hálám üldözzön, de komolyan, már azt hittem, sosem szabadulok. Most mentettél meg egy nemzetet a teljes pusztulástól.

Matthew halványan rámosolygott, majd egy halk bocsánatot motyogva egyszerűen otthagyta, és egy pillanattal később már el is tűnt a tömegben, Amerika azonban egészen addig elgondolkodva nézett utána, míg Francis meg nem érkezett a teával.

Február

Kanada meglepetten kapta fel a fejét a kopogtatásra, és már épp elkönyvelte volna magában, hogy csak a juharfa ága ért az ajtóhoz a nagy szélben, amikor a hang most már sokkal hangosabban megismétlődött. A fiú kíváncsian az ajtóhoz sietett, el se tudta képzelni, ki lehet az, hisz neki _sosincs _látogatója, majd kitárva az ajtót szembetalálta magát az átfagyott bátyjával.

- Hey, nálad mindig ilyen hideg van? – lépett be Amerika, miközben alaposan szemügyre vette az előszobát, majd ledobálta a téli ruháit a fogas melletti székre. Matthew már szinte meg sem lepődött, tudta jól, hogy a másik képes mindenféle bejelentés nélkül, hívatlanul és nem kevésbé pofátlanul beállítani bárkihez, így csak teljes nyugalommal szemlélte, hogyan töri darabokra Alfred pár napra a tökéletesen eltervezett életét.

- Tudom, hogy nagy tahóság csak így beállítani, szóval hoztam ajándékot – nyúlt bele mélyen a táskájába, mintha az feneketlen lenne, majd Kanada legnagyobb meglepetésére előrántott belőle egy szál haranglábat és egy doboz csokit. – Ne nézz így rám, ez eredeti amerikai. Gondoltam, jól esne, meg hát Valentin-nap van, ami ugye családi ünnep is, meg hát… érted, na – vágta ki magát Amerika, majd átnyújtotta az ajándékot.

- Köszönöm – suttogta Matthew meghatódva, és talán a bátyja jelenlétében most először mosolygott tiszta szívből, mert bármennyire is nem jelentett ez az egész semmit, mégis átmelengette a szívét. És pont ettől tartott a legjobban.

Március

A füst keskeny csíkban kanyargott az ég felé a Kanada kezében lévő cigarettából, mintha csak az is a régi indián szokásokra akarna emlékezni, miközben a fiú az alig fodrozódó Erie-tavat figyelte. Amerika bezzeg késett, mint mindig, lassan már negyed órája várt rá, épp ezért szokott rá, hogy vigyen magával cigarettát. Általában mire a másik odaért, ő már rég elszívta, de úgy tűnt, most nem volt elég gyors.

- Mattie, te meg mióta cigizel? – Kanada összerázkódott a beceneve hallatán, rettenetesen zavarta, de nem szólt érte, mintha még mindig gyerekek lennének. Mintha a másik még mindig annak a kis gyarmatnak nézné, aki volt.

- Elég rég. Mióta érdekel, hogy mi van velem?

- Tudod, elég rég – mondta, majd a másik elutasító tartását figyelmen kívül hagyva (a hangja érzelemmentes volt, mint mindig) lehuppant mellé. – De ne aggódj, van ám egy jó módszerem a leszokásra – vigyorodott el Amerika magabiztosan, felkeltve a másik kíváncsiságát.

- Na mi lenne az, agytröszt?

- Hát ez – mondta, majd belelökte az öccsét a tóba. Kanada hangosan prüszkölve bukkant elő a jéghideg vízből, de azt kénytelen volt elismerni, hogy Alfrednek igaza volt, ezt a cigit már biztosan nem szívja el.

- Nem hinném, hogy az lenne életed értelme, hogy összeszedj nekem egy tüdőgyulladást, szóval kérlek, húzz ki innen – nyújtotta a kezét kissé türelmetlenül, majd egyszerűen megragadta a másik karját és berántotta maga mellé.

- Ez nem ér, hogy te mekkora paraszt vagy! – kiáltott fel Amerika, amint felbukkant a víz alól, és szembetalálta magát Matthew kárörvendő képével.

- Látod, volt kitől tanulnom. Te jó ég, hogy mi mekkora idióták vagyunk – nevetett fel végül, majd pár perc múlva már az egész környék visszhangzott a kacagásuktól, Kanada pedig arra gondolt, bármilyen fájdalmas is lesz, amikor mindennek vége, az ilyen emlékekért már megérte.

Április

Alfred izgatottan figyelte a résnyire nyitott ajtón át, ahogy az öccse még kissé félkómásan lebotorkál a lépcsőn. Kanada rögtön megtámadta a kávéfőzőt, ám az elkészült löttyöt egyből ki is köpte, majd még mindig prüszkölve leült volna az asztalhoz, ha a szék nem törik össze alatta.

- Gyere elő, Amerika, tudom, hogy itt vagy – sóhajtott fel fáradtan, majd az odasiető Alfred segítségével feltápászkodott a romok közül.

- Honnan tudtad, hogy én vagyok? – kérdezte a fiú kíváncsian.

- Egyrészt láttam a cipőd az ajtó előtt, másrészt csak neked van ilyen pocsék humorod.

- Tudod, a szék nem én voltam. Nem múzeumi bútorokkal kellene berendezned a lakásod.

- Nem érdekes – mosolyodott el Kanada bágyadtan. – Számíthatok már bármi meglepetésre a cukros akciód után?

- Öhm… Majd nézz rá a cipőfűződre – vigyorodott el Alfred zavartan, látva, hogy a másik milyen könnyen kiismerte.

- Rendben. Boldog te-napot! – mondta kissé gúnyosan (Amerika most először vett észre bármilyen érzelmet a hangjában), majd elindult a szobája felé.

- Várj! Ne haragudj, Matt, kérlek, ne menj el! – kapott Alfred a fiú keze után, mire az meglepetten fordult hátra. Hát igen, az amerikai tisztában volt vele, hogy ritkán szokott kérni bármit is, de azért néha tehet ő is kivételt.

- Csak szeretnék egy kicsit egyedül maradni – erőltetett magára egy mosolyt. – Persze te attól nyugodtan maradhatsz, érezd otthon magad – mondta, majd kiszabadította a kezét és felviharzott a lépcsőn.

Amerika nem tudta, hol rontotta el, mindenesetre amikor a kanadai még estére sem került elő, hiába üldögélt egész nap az ajtaja előtt üzeneteket dugdosva be a küszöb alatt, amikre sosem érkezett válasz, jobbnak látta, ha elmegy.

Május

A lángok táncot jártak a sötétségben, elnyelték az árnyakat és mindent olyan furcsán élessé tettek, mintha a segítségükkel az emberek szívének mélyére láthatnánk. Alfred hinni akarta, hogy így van, még ha őrültségnek is tartotta, mert legalább megmaradt volna annak az érzete, hogy egyszer végre megtudhatja, mire gondol ilyenkor a másik. Kanada most is némán, elgondolkodva bámult a lángokba, még azt se vette észre, hogy a kezében szorongatott bot végéről a pillecukor már rég a lángok martalékává lett, ő csak a fényt nézte, Amerika pedig őt. Egyikük se vette észre magát.

- Miért hívtál ide? – nézett végül fel a fiatalabb, a tekintete tartózkodó volt, Alfred mégis elveszett a szemeiben, amik olyanok voltak, mint két lángra lobbant virág, de hiába is keresett volna benne bármiféle érzelmet vagy rezdülést, nem talált volna.

- Eléggé tahó voltam, és ezzel én is tisztában vagyok – vonta meg a vállát Amerika, majd hátradőlt és lefeküdt a fűbe. – Csak bocsánatot akartam kérni.

- Ugyan, nem kellett volna, én… nem haragszok. – A kanadai is áttelepedett mellé, ahogy lefeküdt, a karjuk összeért, és Alfred egy pillanatra azt hitte, hogy a bőre lángra lobbant, de nem, csak valami jóleső bizsergés, egyfajta zsibbadás járta át a karját, és még mozdulni se mert, nehogy megszakadjon a pillanat.

- Láttam, hogy bánt. Egész végig kerültél, meetre is te érkeztél utoljára és mentél el elsőnek, nehogy azt hidd, hogy nem vettem észre, és azért bántott a dolog, na – vigyorodott el kínosan, majd az eget kezdte kémlelni.

- Egyáltalán miért foglalkozol velem? Más észre se vesz, te meg… - Ő sem tudta. Ezerszer és ezerszer gondolta már végig, mit csinál, de nem érdekelte, nem akart gondolkozni, elég volt csak érezni.

- Nézd, hullócsillag! – mutatott hirtelen a messzeségbe, remélve, hogy megússza a válaszadást. – Mit kívántál? Ne csináld már, mondd el! – próbált kérlelően nézni a másikra, de az csak a fejét rázta.

- Akkor nem válna valóra.

- Ilyen fontos, hogy teljesüljön?

- Igen, eléggé – mosolyodott el, majd mindketten némán bámulták tovább az eget, csak néha szólalva meg, amikor felfedeztek egy-egy újabb hullócsillagot.

Mindenesetre Amerika remélte, hogy ugyanazt kívánták, mert a maga részéről nagyon örült volna, ha ez az alkalom még elég sokszor megismétlődik. Mondjuk a végtelenségig, az úgy elég is lesz.

Június

- Látnom kellene valamit? – nézett furcsán Alfred az előtte lévő üres felületre, kutatva annak a jelét, hogy lenne ott _bármi_.

- Nem tudod, milyen nap van ma? – mosolyodott el szélesen Kanada, mire a másik megvonta a vállát.

- Vasárnap?

- Az is, de én nem pont erre gondoltam. Szentivánéj, ismerős?

- Te jó ég, a ruszkinak van saját napja, és még szent is? – kerekedett el Alfred szeme, mire Matthew kacagva megrázta a fejét.

- Tudod, ez eredetileg egy pogány ünnep volt, még ma is nagy hagyománya van. Azt mondják, ilyenkor nyitva áll a két világ közt az átjáró.

- Ja, én abban még mindig nem hiszek – vigyorodott el Amerika, majd gyanakodva az öccsére sandított. – Remélem, nem jössz te is a tündérekkel.

- Dehogy, Aidyn nem tündér, hanem lidérc.

- Jó, asszem most keresünk neked egy szakembert, de nyugi, nem olyan gázos a hallucináció, Anglia is mindig ezt csinálja, csak ő gyógyíthatatlan – ragadta meg Alfred a kanadai kezét, majd elkezdte az ajtó felé húzni a kacagó fiút.

- Tudod, nálad hitetlenebb emberrel ritkán találkozni! – nevetett még mindig, majd visszavezette a másikat az asztalhoz. – Bízol bennem?

- Attól függ. Fájni fog nekem az a bizalom?

- Nem – nézett rá furcsán Matthew.

- Akkor igen – vigyorodott el Amerika.

- Akkor hunyd le a szemed, kérlek.

Furcsa volt, hogy ezúttal nem hagyatkozhatott a látására, de érezve a testvére bíztató kézszorítását egy kicsit megnyugodott. Érezte, hogy Kanada a másik kezével megérintette az arcát, aztán lehelletkönnyű érintés a szemhéjain, ahogy a másik ajkai hozzáértek, de meglepődni sem olt ideje, az érintésnek vége is szakadt, majd meghallotta Kanada hangját.

- Most már kinyithatod.

Alfred maga sem akarta elhinni, de egy apró, pislákoló lény ücsörgött az asztal közepén teljes nyugalommal, miközben őt figyelte, majd látva meglepődését egy nemzetközi jellel elmutogatta neki, mit gondol az agyi képességeiről, amivel nem lopta be magát túlzottan az amerikai szívébe.

- Vagy én is elkezdtem hallucinálni, vagy ez az izé itt tényleg nagyon nyomi – böködte meg a lidércet, mire az beleharapott a mutatóujjába és gyorsan távozott. – Hogy rohadnál meg, te kis dög! Most nézd meg, Matt!

Kanada azonban nem figyelt rá, ugyanis el volt foglalva azzal, hogy az asztalra borulva nevessen. Végül Alfred is elmosolyodott, hisz ritkán látta a másikat ilyen vidámnak, azt a kis rohadékot meg ráér majd később is elkapni. Most már úgyis látja.


End file.
